


The Only Thing I Want (Is You)

by gotjjp



Series: You [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotjjp/pseuds/gotjjp
Summary: "You're the only one I ever wanted."
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583668
Kudos: 71





	The Only Thing I Want (Is You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work that I'm posting on AO3, I hope you will enjoy it!

“What do you want, Jinyoung ah?” Jaebeom asked in exasperation.

“The only thing I ever wanted, was you... Does that mean I can’t have you?” The fingers on Jaebeom’s shirt slowly released themselves as they dropped weakly by Jinyoung’s side. 

There was a small tug at the hem of his shirt, and he looked to the source of the force. One look at the kid and all the emotions he had suppressed started pouring out. Using the back of his hands, he wiped his eyes furiously, unwilling to allow the kid to see his father cry. 

How long had his kid stood there? He had no idea but looking at the face of the kid, he was sure the kid had seen enough. With a pout, the kid’s soft voice asked, “Papa, what’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” The sides of his lips turned downwards, his eyes filled with so much sadness. 

Jinyoung felt guilty that his kid had to deal with the adults’ mistakes. He bent down to the kid’s eye level, soothing his voice, “no, Gyeomie, you’re a good kid. You listened to me well whenever I needed you to.” 

“Then why... why are Papa and Daddy fighting?” Tears slowly formed in the kid’s eyes, threatening to stream down his chubby cheeks. His small fingers grabbed tighter at his father’s shirt as if his whole world would crumble the moment he released it. 

Jinyoung opened his mouth before clamming it shut again as he had no good response to provide. He did not want to hurt his kid any more than they already did. He glanced over to Jaebeom who was still standing at the same spot, seeking help with his eyes. 

As if he understood, Jaebeom approached the little figure. He placed a hand on his small back and patted him reassuringly. Up, down, up, down. Seconds passed in silence before Jaebeom spoke up again, voice small, not wanting to startle the kid. “Because... because we focused too much on the wrong and we forgot how to love. We’ll learn to love again for you, Gyeom ah, and this family. I promise you, we’ll be happy again.”

“Really?” The kid’s voice was one octave higher, eyes wide with hope and excitement. His small hands reached up, one hand curled around Jaebeom’s neck, the other trying to go for Jinyoung’s. However, Jinyoung was out of reach, causing his lips to turn downwards. 

Sensing an outburst, Jinyoung immediately moved closer to him, allowing his cheeks to be squashed against Jaebeom’s. Yugyeom’s buried his face in their shoulder blades as soft giggles escaped his mouth. 

“I like being happy! I like Papa and I like Daddy too!” Yugyeom said in his high-pitched tone reserved for whenever he was excited. 

Jinyoung lovingly ruffled the kid’s hair before carrying him in his arms. “Alright, that’s enough hugging for today, Gyeomie. Let’s put you back to bed, it’s late already and you have school tomorrow.” 

Yugyeom pouted, about to retaliate when Jaebeom’s voice from behind Jin Young stopped him. “Yeah, you should sleep to become a big boy. Do you want to be a big boy?” 

“Yes! Gyeomie wants to be a big boy so I can protect Papa and Daddy! And... and BamBam!” 

“Alright, then let’s help you to become a big boy.” Jinyoung could not take his eyes off his child, whom he found to be the cutest in this world. 

He carried Yugyeom to his bed and placed him down carefully as the kid yawned. “You’re sleepy, aren’t you?” Jinyoung commented sweetly. 

Yugyeom gave a little nod, before shifting on the bed to find his comfortable sleeping position. “Goodnight, Papa.” 

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” 

He turned his head to the side and waved at Jaebeom, who was resting his body against the door with his arms crossed, observing the two of them lovingly. “Goodnight, Daddy.”

“Goodnight, buddy. Sleep tight.” He smiled fondly at his son as Jinyoung walked out of the room. He closed the door lightly before following Jinyoung to their room. 

Sitting on their bed with his hands on his lap, Jinyoung nervously glanced at him. “Hyung. Do you... Do you mean what you said to Gyeomie earlier?” 

* * *

Ever since Yugyeom turned three, Jaebeom had been constantly busy with work. Their household expenses had increased significantly since the kid went to the kindergarten and it made him anxious. Though Jinyoung continued writing during his free time, their combined income was barely enough to cover their expenses. Thus, he took up more projects in the hope that it would lessen their financial burden. 

However, while it solved one problem, it created another. He spent most of his time in his studio producing music to meet the dateline of the projects. He ceased to remember the people he worked so hard for. His family. 

For the past year, he had become a famous producer and was so immersed in his work that he had neglected his husband and child. Being home thirty minutes later became one hour, four hours and eventually, he was never at home before four in the morning. Time spent with his husband and child became scarce and gradually forgotten. 

Jinyoung had tried reaching out to him. He called him initially to check on him and told him that they would wait for him to return home. Jaebeom always promised to be home soon. However, it had never happened. He was never homed, never early, never there whenever they needed him. 

In the end, Jinyoung stopped trying, stopped calling and stopped hoping. He was tired of sleeping on the couch, waiting for Jaebeom to come home, to kiss him softly while he sleepily hugged the older, craving for the warmth from his body. He was tired of waking up and having to find a missing spot next to him. It felt as if he was living alone with his child and he never had a husband. 

Their relationship eventually became distant, dissipating into the air. While Yugyeom constantly asked for his daddy, Jinyoung came up with many white lies to cover up for the fact that his daddy was rarely by his side. Jinyoung was also used to crying himself to sleep when the sense of loneliness and the constant grieve ate him alive. 

* * *

Jaebeom’s small voice brought him to the present, where his hands were damped by the tears streaming down his cheeks. He lifted his hand to wipe them away even as they keep falling. 

“I’m sorry, Nyoungie. I know I haven’t spent much time with you and Gyeom. It wasn’t my initial plan. I just wanted to earn more to support our family to give you two a better life.” He sounded guilty, apologetic.

“I don’t want a better life! Why don’t you understand?” He breathed slowly and steadied his voice before continuing, not wanting to interrupt his son’s sleep again. “I want my husband back. I want the life we had before you abandoned us for your work. We were happy then. I just want us back...” Jinyoung choked on his tears as he cast his eyes downwards, away from Jaebeom’s. 

“Why can’t we have that? I thought it was a simple thing to have. Now, it feels like I have to move the entire world to reach it.” His voice fell, barely a whisper. 

The bed sank as Jaebeom took a seat beside him. He covered Jinyoung’s hands with his own and drew circles on the back of his partner’s hands with his thumb. 

“Look at me, Nyoungie.” 

Jinyoung lifted his head slowly and stared into Jaebeom’s eyes, where all the emotions could be seen. Fear, anxiousness, sadness, love, all mixed into one. “We will have that, together. I’ll show you through my actions, that I want those time back too. I’ve lost so much time with you and Gyeom. I want to spend more time together, to witness his growth together. I want this, as much as you want it.” 

He swallowed nervously even as he kept his gaze on Jinyoung. “So, will you give me another chance to show you that you’re the only one I ever wanted too? It might take some time but stay where you are, and I’ll go to you soon. Because... You’re my home.” 

Jinyoung released his hands from Jaebeom’s hold before crashing forward for a tight hug, head nuzzling into the older’s neck. He took in a deep breath, smelling the distant yet familiar scent of his husband. “Yes... Yes, I’ll wait for you and bring you back. Thank you, for coming back home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short fic! I've somehow made it into a series, please look forward to my future works!  
> Feel free to give me your comments!  
> Twitter: peachiebeom OR bestofjjp  
> CC: https://curiouscat.me/peachiebeom


End file.
